


环太平洋·先驱者

by 3113174569



Category: jakebert - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3113174569/pseuds/3113174569
Kudos: 4





	环太平洋·先驱者

PPDC，安克雷奇基地。

2020年4月16日。

Mako Mori抱着文件夹，推开了顶层办公室的门。

曾经堆满作战计划与指挥沙盘的办公室如今空空荡荡。PPDC的领头人Pentecost元帅站在窗边，身形挺拔，犹如利剑。

“元帅。”Mako低声道，“资料已经整理好了。”

“麻烦了。”元帅沉声道，“明天还有会议，你可以先回去休息了。”

Mako没有离开，她清楚地记得上一次同养父对话的结局是她摔门而出，而她心中的疑虑仍未解决。

PPDC的猎人计划几近搁浅，多个国家已宣布退出，围墙计划再次被提上议程——人类开始惧怕巨兽，他们宁愿闭关锁国，也不愿直面威胁。

“他们是一群懦夫。”Mako蜷起手指，骨节泛起青白，“元帅，但我不是，我申请——”

“Mako。”元帅转过身，抬手制止了养女的发言，“你来。”

年轻的备选驾驶也站在了窗边，养父温暖的手搭在她肩上，“你看那里。”

——远处是光。

围墙计划以雷霆之势展开，施工基地已然开始运作。而在围墙里，安克雷奇的居民在夜晚点亮了如星海般的灯光。

“你看到什么？”元帅问。

“…灯光。”Mako眨了眨眼，让映在视网膜上的斑点消退下去，“还有围墙。”

“可我看到的却是黄金海岸线。”元帅声音低沉，他眼底是波涛汹涌的黑暗海潮，“是离死亡仅仅十英里的生命线，Mako，你知道么？”

每一位驾驶员都知道黄金海岸线，Mako也知道。每一位猎人都曾发誓誓死守卫它，也因此，它成为了无数猎人的埋骨之地，无名之碑。

您怕我也葬身海底么？Mako想，可是我不怕。

“现在除了我们，已经没有人守护它了。”元帅说，“Mako，明天是最后通牒了。”

Mako急声道，“没有任何回旋的余地了么？那些传闻——”

“是真的。”元帅颔首，道，“PPDC可以保留，负责人依然是我，但所有资金、技术、材料、猎人，都将被撤回，注入围墙计划中。”

传闻在2020年初就开始在基地蔓延了。

据说自从双子星之一被巨兽杀死，而另一位因严重的PTSD退役，斥巨资打造的危险流浪者严重损毁，各国政府就对猎人计划存在的必要性，以及人类是否真的能阻止巨兽入侵存疑。

巨兽变得更加聪明了。它们开始逐渐了解人类的战术方法，它们学会了如何迷惑敌人，蛰伏潜行。Dr.Newton在阿拉斯加一役后宣布，它们进化了。

这个言论被迅速地传播开来，最终发展为可怕的舆论危机。

遭受过巨兽袭击的人们怯懦了，他们害怕死亡和别离，想要建起通天的巴别塔，以期抵挡巨兽；巨兽的狂热爱好者呼吁开战，他们希望得到更多巨兽的遗体，从中榨取未知的科技，并以此获取金钱；牺牲者的家人仍在支持PPDC，可他们的人数太少了，力量也过于渺小。他们中的一些是风烛残年的老人，一些是孱弱绝望的遗孀，还有一些，是还稚嫩青涩的少年……

巨兽在人们心底成长着，最终长成可怖的毒瘤。或许巨兽从虫洞中游出的那一刻，这份恐惧就在滋长——

它们从哪里来？

我们要怎样才能打败它们？

未知是恐惧的来源，亦是动荡的温床。

基地的人心越来越不稳，元帅却始终未置一词。

原来是真的。Mako想着，心脏重重坠入阴冷的悬崖。原来是真的。

元帅咳了两声，尝到了唇齿间的血腥味，他哑声道，“Mako，你想活着么？”

“我想。”Mako轻声道，“但困在围墙里，我早晚会死。我想死在战场上，お師さん（先生）。”

“可如果你真的战死牺牲，不会有人记得你的。”元帅转过身，正视着养女，“猎人计划曾经投入无数人力物力，但如今所剩无几，我们的英雄连尸骨都没能带回来…即使是这样，你也愿意么？”

“我愿意的。我知道就算我没有死，我成功阻止了巨兽入侵，我在未来也只是史书上的一笔，没有多少人会真的记得我的一腔热忱。”Mako静静道，“可能因为碍了黑市和狂热者的道，我还会被诋毁抹黑。但我还是愿意的，元帅。”

我愿意死在战场上。

我不想做英雄，我只想做守卫者。

我曾失去了一切，我不想让其他人也遭受这份苦难，我愿意的。

元帅看着养女坚毅的目光，恍惚想起那个曾经哭泣着，抱着红舞鞋奔跑的女孩。

——你愿意和我走么？

他在那一天的硝烟尘埃里，捧起了一生的珍宝。

“那么，你会成为驾驶员，得偿所愿的。你喜欢危险流浪者么？”元帅轻声道，“等找到流浪者的另一位驾驶员，我们就反击，去打碎末日宣言。好么，Mako？”

Mako的眼睛亮起来，“お師さん（先生）…”

“等到另一位驾驶出现，我会亲自送你踏上征途，但不是现在。”元帅沉声道，“Mako，属于我们的时代尚未结束，属于你们的时代也尚未开启。我们是先驱者，是殉道者，我们有责任，也有义务去抗争，我们的牺牲是必须的。只有这样，你们才会成为真正的守护者，才会将这些责任和义务传承下去，因为你们知道我们曾付出了多大的牺牲，才为你们铺成这条宽阔的路。”

“是。”Mako直起脊背，坚定道，“お師さん，あなたの期待を裏切ることはないでしょう（先生，一定不会辜负您的期望）。”

Stacker Pentecost于2025年3月1日后死于虫洞决战，他的牺牲奠定了Mako Mori与Raleigh Antrobus核攻虫洞计划的成功。

殉道者的火把由守卫者接收。

敬牺牲，敬世界，敬每一位坚持抗争的斗士。

因为你们，这个世界再不会灭亡。

——香港 破碎穹顶

2026年3月1日

There are things you can’t fight – acts of God.   
You see ahurricanecoming,   
you get out of the way.   
But when you’re in a Jaeger,   
you can finally fight the hurricane.   
You can win.  
有些事情你不能与之抗争——上帝的。  
譬如你看到飓风来临，  
你能做的就是逃跑。  
但当你在操控机甲猎人，  
你就可以和飓风搏击，  
你能赢得胜利。


End file.
